All The Songs Make Sense
by CassieCastle47
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs. I encourage you to listen to the song prior to or while reading the fic. Please feel free to leave me a song to consider writing a fic for, title and artist, in the reviews.
1. In My Veins by Andrew Belle

**A/N: This is a the first in a series of songfics, but since it's illegal to use lyrics in a fic, I have simply titled each fic by the name of the song that inspired it. This one is based on "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle **

They had never made sense on paper. They had never been a cliche', they had never been the 'average' couple. A cop and a writer. A fan, a muse, a hotshot, a womanizer, a father, a daughter, damaged, veneered. None of it made sense. They shouldn't be where they were. They shouldn't be them at all. They should never have crossed paths. They should never have existed. And yet, they did.

They had been told they would never last. They had been scoffed at, told that a writer marrying his muse would ruin the illusion, that she would no longer inspire him, that they would then fall apart. They had been told that they would never stay together, that their love was not going to keep them afloat. That it would ruin both of their lives in the end. People sneered and whispered, they talked and laughed. But, Kate reflected later, maybe that was exactly what had brought them to where they were today. Maybe that was what had kept them from falling apart. There had, after all, never been two people more stubborn than Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett.

Their life together had been messy; there had never been much sense or simplicity in them. They'd been some kind of crazy love story just waiting to be told, full of twists and turns and crazy moments that only they would be insane enough to dive into. They were twisted in a way; the thing they had met over, after all, was murder. He was a writer; she was a cop. How could this have happened? How did they make it?

Neither Kate nor Rick regretted a moment. Well, maybe there were a few things they could've done differently, but in the end, it all came to now. It all brought them here, to where they were; exactly where they'd been trying to get to. Every time he had thought he would lose her, ever moment she had debated with herself over how much to let him in, every time they had said 'Always', every tomorrow they had faced together; without it all, they wouldn't be here, in their Tribeca loft, their belongings a mixture of his and hers, compromise and mingling. All of it added up to be some part of **them.** Of their story, their legacy.

They were more than their mistakes. They were the ones that could never fall apart. They'd come so close, so many times, that now, it had become impossible. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. She would do anything for him. Their love and their passion and their hearts and minds and lives; it was all one now. They were one. And they loved every moment of it. Kate thought back to the wisest words she had ever heard; the best advice, from the most wonderful man. _'For us, there is no victory; only the battle. And the best that you can hope for is that you find somewhere to make your stand.' _Roy Montgomery's words had always rung true. When he had first said that to her, Kate's first thought was of Castle; her partner, the one she knew would always be by her side; unfailing, unflinching, unquestioningly loyal to her. And she had thought that the only thing Roy was missing was the fact that those extremely lucky would find someone to stand with them. Like she had. This was them. This spot had become not only hers, but _theirs_. This was their spot. This was where they stood; side by side, hand in hand, ready to face the world; tomorrow, together, Always.


	2. Ledge of Love by Jon Huertas

**A/N: This one is set to the lovely song, "Ledge of Love" by the one and only Jon Huertas 3 **

"Hey," Rick whispered. Kate turned to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi," she replied. Her olive green dress hung a couple of inches above her knee, showing of her long, lean legs. The fabric was soft and semi-sheer, clinging in just the right places while still looking romantic and flowing. The gauzy, tattered short sleeves added the sort of effect that made Castle think of fairies. Kate's long, chestnut curls were shiny and ties back, falling over one shoulder. A silver clasp in the shape of a butterfly rested on the place where the tieback was, shimmering in the light. She wore a matching necklace- a butterfly. Hmm. Not blue, but it had the same effect. Teardrop diamond earrings hung from her lobes, and the diamond bracelet he'd given her for her last birthday rested on her wrist. She was wearing black suede heels; simple and elegant. She looked positively breathtaking.

"You are gorgeous," he said. Kate smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He couldn't take his eyes off his fiancee'. Well, he never could, really, but tonight especially. Something about her...everything about her. She was truly extraordinary, He knew she wasn't incredibly comfortable in the spotlight, but she had still agreed to go with him to the _Deadly Heat _release party. And she was definitely the belle of the ball. It hadn't slipped past him that he wasn't the only one who had his eye on the detective. And she may not have liked the cameras, but the cameras _loved_ her. And, in typical Katherine Beckett fashion, she held her class and smiled, no mattter how much she disliked the attention. She truly was extraordinary.

They sat down for dinner amongst the others that were at the launch party. As usual, they ended up at a table with the boys, Lanie, and Captain Gates.

"So, when's the wedding?" Gates asked, shocking all of them. When they simply stared at her, she shrugged. "What?"

"Um, we haven't decided," Kate replied.

"Long engagement?" the captain asked. Kate glanced at Rick, her eyes warm.

"Not too long," she replied. Rick smiled slightly at her.

"Mom and Dad are gettin' gooey," Esposito muttered to Ryan. Kate turned her gaze back to them.

"Heard that, Espo," she said.

"Supersonic ears," Ryan mumbled. Kate just shook her head. She loved her family.

By the time the launch party drew to a close that night, Richard Castle was positively itching to get home. Pi, Alexis, and Martha were out of town-thank God-and he and Kate had the loft all to themselves for the night. Needless to say, sleep was the last thing on his mind. In the car on the way home, he turned to Kate.

"Much as I love that dress of yours, Katherine," he began, his blue eyes darkening as he looked at her, his gaze traveling slowly over her body, of which he already knew every curve, every scar, every minute detail. Kate smiled teasingly, sliding a tiny bit closer on the bench seat.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "I'm rather a fan of this tux on you, too," she purred, her fingers sliding onto his knee.

"How much of a fan?" he asked, his voice low.

"Not enough to leave it on," she whispered.

After they were back in the loft, the dress nor the tux lasted long. Before they knew it, the butterfly clip was laying on the floor next to his black silk bowtie, and the satin sheets were all that mattered.

_._

It was earth-shattering; completely mindless and passionate beyond compare. They knew nothing but each other. They were all that mattered; the other person was everything, there could never be anything else. She was his world and he hers. It seemed impossible that anything could ever interfere with them and where they were, who they were, the life and light and beauty between them.

Kate woke up slowly, reveling in the early morning sunlight, the warmth of his body next to her. The muscles of his abdomen and chest were stong and firm under her hand, her ring glittering in the light. The creme-colored sheet was wrapped around Castle's long legs and Kate could see the well-defined muscles in his hips, legs, and arms. God, he was gorgeous! She leaned reflexively into him as he stirred ever-so-slightly. She reached us and ran her hand through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of his chocolate hair between her fingers. She couldn't have felt luckier just then as she lightly traced her finger along his jawline. Kate leaned down and pressed her lips to his bare shoulder, smiling slightly as he began to wake up.

Their eyes met; emerald green meeting electric, bright blue.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Good morning, handsome," she murmured in reply. He smiled slightly at her, taking note of the situation they were in; her body pressed against him, her head on his shoulder, her nose buries in his neck, her legs ensnared with his under the sheets. God, she was gorgeous!

"You're gorgeous," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied. "You are, too."

"I want to get married," he told her. KAte laughed.

"We _are _getting married, babe," she said.

"Soon?" he asked. Kate smiled at him.

"I need a few more months. We need to set a date then we'll send out invitations, okay?" Rick nodded.

"Okay." Kate smiled at him, leaning in and brushing her lips against his, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you more," he replied.

"Doubtful," Kate replied.

"Why?"

"Because I love you so much," Kate said.

"How much?"

"More than the stars, and the moon, and the universe. How much do you love me?"

"More than all the grains of sand, more than all the snowflakes, and all the blades of grass, and more than all the raindrops," he murmured. Kate couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Well, am I just supposed to take your word for it?" she teased. He shook his head, tightening his legs around hers, further ensnaring them into the lazy tangle they'd gotten into.

"No, Detective, you don't. I would_ much_ rather show you," he said, his voice suddenly low, his eyes suddenly darkening with passion. With that, he took her face in his hands and began the whole journey again, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.


	3. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**A/N: The song that goes with this one is "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" From the ****_Frozen _****soundtrack. Normally, if something is overly popular and everyone's obsessed with it, I stay away simply on principle. Frozen, however, captured me and I love it so whatever. In this future fic, Caskett are married and have two little girls: Belle, 6, and Aurora, 4. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle or ABC. I do own Belle and Aurora. 3**

* * *

Belle Castle awoke to someone jumping on her bed. The little girl turned on her back to find her little sister staring at her, mere inches from her face.

"'Rora?" Belle mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Belle, wake up," Aurora whispered excitedly.

"I am awake."

"It snowed!" Aurora said.

"Really?" Belle asked, suddenly much more interested in being awake. Her sister nodded excitedly.

"Yes. Come on, come on, let's go!" the smaller girl insisted. Belle smiled, nodding at her sister as they both slid from the bed.

"Let's go get Mommy and Daddy," Belle said. She and Aurora raced down the hallway, their small feet tapping on the hardwood floors. Aurora reached the door first and pushed it open. Both children scrambled onto the bed, clawing for traction as they hurried to wake their parents. Belle jumped onto her sleeping father, who rolled onto his back, reaching up to hold her in place. Aurora moved to collapse onto Kate, and Rick reached out to stop her.

"Be careful with Mommy, Rora," he said quietly.

"Because baby?" she asked, all wide blue eyes and innocent smiles.

"Yes, darling," Kate said, sitting up with ease; she was only 13 weeks. She extended her arms for Aurora, who climbed with exceeding care into her mother's arms.

"Daddy, it snowed!"Belle exclaimed.

"Did it?" he asked. Both of his daughters nodded in excitement.

"Can we please go play?" Belle begged.

"Please?" Aurora added, for good measure. Castle pretended to think on it, and then nodded.

"Yes." Both girls cheered. Aurora leaned in close to her mother.

"Mommy?" she whispered. Kate smiled at her.

"Hmm?"

Aurora leaned in even closer so that her mouth was right at Kate's ear.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	4. Until It Beats No More by Jennifer Lopez

**A/N: This one is set to Jennifer Lopez's "Until It Beats No More" which is SO Caskett you really need to go and listen to it. You just have no idea. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle, ABC, or anything affiliated. **

When he had first met her, she was broken. A desperate young woman, still grieving for the loss of her mother, but more for the loss of the justice in the whole situation. She was alone, afraid, too guarded to let anyone in. She was beautiful; stunningly so, yet she didn't seem to know it. Either that or she didn't want to know it. The first time he saw a photo of Johanna Beckett was the first time he understood. She didn't want to look at herself; her beauty reminded of her mother. It was too much of a reminder; too painful to look in her mirror and see her dead mother staring back at her in the glass. So she hid. She absorbed herself in her work; finding justice for others because she couldn't find it for herself. Never trusting; not completely. It was easy to put her life in the hands of others than to put even a little piece of her heart or her history in the hands of another person. She was broken; damaged goods.

Then he came. Richard Castle, mystery novelist and playboy extraordinaire. The author whose books had been her solid ground in the months after Johanna's murder. The books that Kate had found on her mother's shelf. The books that she buried herself in. And then he was there. Her suspect turned annoyance turned shadow. And the longer Rick Castle hung around, the more of the person she had once been began to emerge. She found that he brought out the best in her with his wit and crazy theories and constant stability. He also totally disproved the whole "nothing but a playboy" theory. All it took was one glance at him with his daughter to figure that out. He was really something. And everyone else began to see a side of Kate Beckett that they hadn't seen much before. They saw a kind of light heartedness and happiness that they had yet to discover. And so did Kate. She saw a side of herself that she hadn't seen in a long time; a side that she had missed. And it was all thanks to Castle.

She was never very articulate when it came to her feelings. She wasn't very good at expressing her emotions in words. Words were his thing, not hers. She was the action one. he was the talker. But he needed to understand exactly how much she appreciated everything. All that he did for her, every day. Not just the big things. Not just the saving her life or throwing himself in front of a bullet for her. But the late nights that he could've spent in the comfort of his bed that he instead spent with her at the precinct, staring at a nearly-full murder board, looking for that missing piece. The cups of coffee, the silent stares, the quiet encouragement, the acting exactly as a partner should. The being her partner. The gently holding her hand and the being there for her whenever she needed him. Now that they were together, she needed him to know that she was so thankful for him. For Always.

"Rick?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something." Rick sat up a little bit straighter, looking inquisitively and attentively at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"For what?" he asked. She sighed and he set his glass of wine down, reaching over to take her hand. "Kate?" he prompted.

"For being here," she replied. "For always being here for me. For being the one I know I can rely on, for being that person I know won't ever let me down. For being my partner, for being...you. For being the person you are, for not giving up on me." He studied her for a moment. Her head was bowed, exposing her crown, but hiding her face.

"Kate." Still, she didn't look up, so he gently used his hand to raise her gaze to his. "Hey," he said. "Where is this coming from?" She took a deep breath.

"I was lost when you came into my life. I was drowning in a sea of desperation and fear and I was alone and guarded. I was damaged goods. And then you showed up and you turned my life upside down. You shook up all of that. You messed up my carefully laid out plans, my decisions to keep people out. You ruined all of it. You shook it all up and turned my life around. You saved me Rick. You brought me out of that hole, and when I crawled back into it from time to time, you were the one that was crazy enough to follow me. You were right there with me the whole time. And I cannot thank you enough for that." After her speech, Kate bowed her head again.

"Kate," he said softly. "Look at me." She looked up at him and he held her gaze; intense, dark, honest.

"You know that I am always here for you. Always." He squeezed her hand and she smiled slightly. "And I know how hard it is for you to express this. So thank you." Kate nodded.

"I needed you to hear it. I needed you to know."

"I already did know."

* * *

Later that night, he lay next to her in bed, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, listening to the sound of her breathing, deep and even. He knew exactly how much strength it had taken for her to express all of that to him. It wasn't easy for her, and he knew that. To bare her soul to him, to admit that she had needed him. And he admired her even more for it. not that he didn't admire her before. He did. Because he knew the depths of Kate Beckett, knew how much strength and courage and bravery she held inside of her. but he also knew exactly how much hurt and damage and distrust and betrayal she had gone through. Katherine Beckett was really something special. And the thing that he strived to show her-ever day-was exactly how special, how remarkable and extraordinary, she truly was.


End file.
